Nakamas Can Be Family
by Pricat
Summary: Izz is feeling depressed after something bad happens to his parents and he feels alone and isn't himself. Can his human friends and sister Elisa help him before something happens and show him he's not alone as he thinks?
1. When They're Gone

Nakamas can be Family

_A/N I've been felling a little down today for no reason and this came into my head. It's an angsty Five Children and IT fic about Izz feeling alone after his parents are gone but he learns that friends can become a family._

It was snowing in Calvert County and it signalled Christmas was approaching but not everybody was happy.

Izz had been depressed ever since last week when Jen had given him bad news.

He'd locked himself in Carley's room.

He was wearing black pyjamas with purple on the sleeves. He'd been crying a lot.

He hadn't told the others why he was so sad.

His parents had entered the spirit world after he left Aria for Earth.

It had made him sadder than before. He hadn't laughed or smiled and had started wearing black and listening to Amy Lee on the MP3 player.

He heard his friends laugh. They were outside in the snow having a good time.

Carley was in her Psammead form as it was night time.

He wished he could join them and be happy but it hurt too much.

Leah wondered what was up with Izz but only Carley knew.

She hadn't told them because she knew he wanted to.

Leah wondered where her friend was going as she went inside while she and her brother David were throwing snowballs at each other. She was making something for Izz.

She knew how it felt to hurt and to be alone.

She then went to her room carefully carrying a tray with hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies with peppermint frosting on them.

She saw Izz lying on the bed with ear buds and Amy Lee blasting out of them. He had red rims around his normally kind snail like eyes.

"T-Thanks. You didn't..... did you?" he asked her.

"Tell the others? No I haven't." she answered.

He smiled sadly at that.

Cookies made him feel better when he was sad or depressed and right now he was both. Leah and the others had noticed this a few days ago but he wouldn't tell them.

"You're a good friend, you know that?" Izz told her.

"Yeah I know that. I'm going downstairs, okay? You know it's okay to let out how you're feeling. Bottling it up makes it worse." she said leaving the room.

Later that night Elisa and Leah were woken by soft crying and Elisa went to find out what it was. She found out it was her brother. Izz was sleep walking and dreaming about his family.

"It's okay!

It's me Elisa." she said gently but gasped a little seeing tears mat his soft grey fur along with bite marks.

"_Maybe I should tell Leah this. I've never seen him so sad and depressed. I wonder what's going on?"_ she thought leaving him......


	2. Hurting Inside

Nakamas Can be Family

Carley found Izz lying on the couch in the living room.

She then put a blanket over his body to keep him warm. She then used her Ogreix to create a calming aura.

She'd noticed his aura was dark and dingy.

Leah wondered what happened as her soulmate entered the kitchen as she was making pancakes.

Elisa followed her into the living room.

She gasped softly after her friend explained what was wrong with her brother.

"I can relate. My parents entered the spirit world. That's why I came here but Izz found me and adopted me as his sister." she said softly.

She watched as Carley opened a portal to Aria.

"_I wonder why she's going there for? Probably to see Jen to seek help for Izz._

_They are friends, partners." _she thought seeing her brother's eyes open slowly.

"Good morning." she said.

"What's so good about it huh Elisa?

Nothing, that's what!" he snapped at her.

That scared her and Leah. She'd never seen him like this. She hoped Jen could help them out with advice.

Izz then ate very little and went upstairs.

"_Something isn't right with him._

_I wonder what it is, he's never that angry with us." _Leah thought.

Jen thought about what Carley had told him.

"He's taking it pretty hard. I know how he feels. After my adopted parents were wiped out by Nalia and the shadow spirits, I was feeling alone and felt like I had no family.

He needs to know he's not alone." the Ogarian Knight told her.

She nodded.

"Thanks Jen." she said leaving.

She returned to Leah's house around lunch time and found her playing Guitar Hero with David.

"Hey you're back! Did Jen help?" she heard Elisa ask.

"Yeah but where is Izz?" she replied.

"We don't know. He barely ate anything and went upstairs. We haven't seen him since." Leah told her.

She went upstairs and found him lying on her bed asleep with her Skullcandy head phones on and manga in front of him like a pillow.

"_Poor guy. You're trying to come to terms with something hard like Jess in Terabithia when Leslie left him. I hope you'll be okay. It hurts us to see you so down like this."_ she said through her mental link she used through her Ogreix.

His eyes opened slowly seeing her.

"..... How're you?

Leah was worried for you as well as the others.

I also talked to Jen. He knows what you're going through.

We hate seeing you so miserable like this but it'll be okay." she told him hugging him as he cried a little.

It felt good for him to let it out. He then took a breath.

"..... Would the others understand if they knew?" Izz asked her. Carley nodded.

"Yes." she answered him.

He then went to take a walk to clear his head......


	3. If Everyone Cared

Nakamas Can Be Family

_A/N Thanks so much for reviewing!_

Izz was in the woods sitting on a broken tree log thinking. He was depressed still. He felt guilty because he'd left them to go to Earth.

"_If I'd stayed, then maybe I.... could've saved them. But they had Ras-Gos's flu and they couldn't fight it._

_I didn't say goodbye." _he thought feeling the wind but felt an armoured hand on his shoulder.

it was Jen.

It scared him to see his partner so miserable.

"It's okay Izz.

A friend told me what's going on. I know how you feel.

Maybe you should tell the others.

They'd understand." he told him feeling his partner's tears hit his armour.

"It's okay to let it out. I've never done that about my loss." he reassured him.

"What loss? You've never lost anybody in your life." Izz told him.

"M-My adoptive parents on Earth were destroyed by Nalia and the shadow spirits and I was helpless to do anything.

But I'm okay.

Because I have people who care about me like Ogre Child." he told him.

Izz nodded.

"I-I sort of.... understand. But I feel this gaping void in my heart and it won't go away no matter how hard I try." he replied as Jen vanished....

He then thought about it as he walked back to the Robert's house. Leah saw him go upstairs and heard him slam Carley's door.

"Wow.... he's never that angry. We need to find out what's bugging him. We can help him.

I know it!" she told David who agreed with her.

Carley saw worry in Elisa's eyes as she came home from the comic store.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"Izz. He came in, ran upstairs and slammed the door. Leah and David really wanna help but they need to know why he's like this." she replied.

She nodded.

She then brought a plate of cookies with her upstairs. In her room Izz had curled up in a ball on the bed. He was thinking about what Jen had told him.

"....... You okay? The others were worried about you." she said softly.

He looked at her sadly.

He had bite marks over his fingers which he normally bit when nervous.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked gently.

".... About telling the others why I've been depressed lately but they won't understand." he answered biting his thumb.

"I know it's hard but it might help, like make you feel better." Carley told him.

"Y-Yeah but how.... does that help?" he asked.

"Because your feelings about your parents can flow from within where you've been trapping them for the past week." she answered him.

He nodded sadly eating a cookie.

"Whatever you decide, It's fine with me." she said leaving the room......

But he was too upset and not thinking clearly while watching the others play in the snow.

It reminded him of him and his parents when he was a child.

_"I should.... just run away. I've nothing here, I don't even have a family anymore._

_They won't miss me."_ the Psammead thought sadly writing a note and putting things in his back pack........


	4. Finding Him

Nakamas Can Be Family

_A/N Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_

Elisa was worried when she found a note and went downstairs. Leah saw tears in her eyes and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Izz.... He ran away. He left this." the female Psammead said nearly crying.

"It's okay, we'll find him.

He can't have gone far." she reassured her as they left the house along with Carley.

She heard him crying in an alley, lying on the ground seriously hurt. It frightened her as she used her Ogreix to take care of some of the serious wounds but she knew he was immortal since he'd begged the Queen of Spirits to bring him back to life.

Leah gasped seeing Izz hurt like that.

"W-Where was he?" she asked her.

"In an alley lying on the ground." she answered her.

"Will he be okay?" Elisa asked worriedly.

"Yes. He's immortal so he's not dead but really hurt." she answered.

Later Izz's eyes opened to find himself on the couch. His whole body hurt immensely in a body cast.

"W-What happened?

What am I doing here?" he asked confused as there was an ice pack on his head.

"You really scared us Izzard. Why did you run away like that?

You even had Elisa worried." Leah told him.

"I thought you guys didn't need me anymore and being here wasn't helping me deal...." he finished off his answer.

"Deal?

Deal with what?" David asked him.

Carley saw him sigh before speaking.

"I'll tell you, okay but it's not easy or happy." he said......


	5. Sadness but Happiness Too

Nakamas Can Be Family

"

Before I came here and lived with you guys, I was in Aria but my parents were sick and in the infirmary.

They were very ill but were fighting it.

When I left for Earth, I thought they'd get better until..... a..... a few days ago." Izz said bursting into tears.

"What.... happened?

What news did you get?" Leah asked curious.

"That they'd passed away." he answered sadly.

She and David were shocked by that.

"So that's why you've been like this?

We never knew.

We're so sorry." she told him as she hugged him gently.

"Yes it was the reason I've been unhappy. I feel miserable, angry, depressed but guilty because I never said goodbye to them. I've been feeling lonely too." he answered softly. David didn't understand that.

"Why would you be feeling lonely?" he asked him.

"Because I have no family left." Izz replied sadly.

Tears welled in his eyes but felt Elisa hug him gently. "You're wrong brother. You do." she said softly.

He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You mean....." he said to her.

She nodded smiling sadly.

He then fell asleeop. He needed to think but in his heart he knew what Elisa said was true.

Later Leah heard him talking to David and wondered what was going on.

"I know how it feels to be quiet. You know your parents are in your heart." he told Izz. He nodded in reply....

Elisa then watched as her brother fell asleep. She knew it would be hard but he would be strong enough to deal with it and return to himself.

It was one day at a time.......


End file.
